Music and Ice
by KeybladeoftheElements
Summary: After finding an unconscious Guardian of Fun, Musa promises to help him. But, when dark secrets about her friends, and even the Guardians themselves, can Musa keep her promise?


Musa gasped when she saw the boy. He was a bloody mess, and was unconscious. Musa rushed over, and checked his pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt a present, but faint, pulse.

"Who are you?" she whispered, and heard a voice whisper, "_Jack… Jack Frost_."

"Jack?"

Jack slowly opened his eyes, and saw a girl leaning over him.

"Who…"

"I'm Musa, Guardian Fairy of Music." The girl introduced herself, and smiled at Jack.

"Who injured you so badly?" Musa whispered, moving to sit next to Jack.

"The other seasons."

"Why?" Musa sounded concerned, but Jack scowled.

"When has _anyone _ever come to help?" he muttered, and Musa frowned, and Jack elaborated.

"No one helps me. I have to heal myself _alone_."

"Not anymore."

As the years passed, Jack found himself going to Musa's house when he was beaten. She was different than the Guardians, who pretended to care, but didn't care, because she _really_ cared. Five years after Musa found him, Jack received word that a new Guardian was arriving. Jack asked about her, but was told, "You'll meet her when she arrives."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Jack muttered, and felt a hand on his.

"Who beats you up so bad?"

"Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Aisha." Jack responded, and watched Musa pale.

"What? What's wrong?" Jack questioned, studying the fairy.

"T… They are my friends…" Musa stammered. Jack sighed as he stood, and whispered, "I have to go, Musa. The new Guardian is coming in two hours, and there's a meeting before she arrives."

"I'll see you later, then." Musa also stood, and gave Jack a hug.

"This is the new Guardian, Stella."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm the Guardian Fairy of the Shining Sun." the blonde girl stated, smiling at Jack, who winced, and tried to leave.

"Where are ya goin', Snowflake?" Bunny asked, to which Jack snapped, "I don't have to tell _you_! You don't care about me!"

Stunned silence followed his response, and Tooth whispered, "But we do care, Jack."

"Yeah? Then where were you all when I was being turned into a bloody mess?!" Jack was angry, and snow started to fall, reflecting his mood.

"What do you mean by that?" Tooth questioned, only to hear Jack snarl, "Ask _her_!"

The Guardians were aware of Jack leaving, and Tooth turned to Stella.

"What does he mean by that?"

The story came out in bits, but it was too late. The damage was already done. Jack's room was searched, and a note was found inside.

_To the Guardians,_

_If you are reading this, please know that I am truly sorry that it had to come to this. I had hoped that someone would have noticed my disappearances, and investigated, but since no one has done that yet, I doubt that you will, which leads me to two conclusions. One, you knew what was going on, and accepted it because I am 'an untrustworthy and deceitful spirit.' Sound familiar? It should, and if not, well, that leads to conclusion two, you genuinely had no clue and didn't care to see if I was alright. Either way, the blame rests on your heads, not mine._

_I'm sure that some of you are saying, 'But Jack, how can you blame us? You should have tried talking to us; we would have helped!' Well, I did. I went to all of you, but each and every one of you ignored me. That is why I blame you for my decision to leave._

_ Jack_

Tooth finished reading, and burst into tears. It was true; they were to blame for Jack leaving. The others were looking down, clearly ashamed. Over the years, one of them might pause, and question what might have happened if Jack had stayed, but would banish the thought just as quickly. Jack never returned to the Guardians, and they never asked.

"Jack… I have to talk to them." Musa whispered, and Jack watched her leave.

"Bloom." Musa greeted her former friend, who smiled.

"Musa! We were about to leave. Want to join us?"

"In what?" Musa asked warily, studying Bloom.

"Our yearly game." That was Aisha.

"What game?" Musa questioned, hoping that Jack was wrong, and that her friends weren't hurting him.

"Oh, our yearly game involving Jack Frost. Care to join in?"

"He was right…" Musa whispered, and turned to leave.

"Well?"

"My answer is no, Bloom."

Jack was watching the door for when Musa returned. She was crying, which surprised Jack.

"I… I talked to them… You were right… I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"It's all right. They were your friends. I understand."

The two had no idea that trouble was slowly coming their way.


End file.
